Todd
__NOINDEX__ Todd was a nominee of the 2nd Danny Awards in 2012. He is quite obese, although that didn't stop him from participating in The Rock's intense physical exercises. At first he was fun and nice, and he wasn't considered for the Danny Awards. He worked as the camp minister. That all changed, thanks to The Accident. Because of the freak accident, Todd broke his arm and he became grumpy and nasty. Todd is severely offended by clapping in church. When the masses were singing, everyone began clapping. Immediately Todd stopped the music and announced that clapping is a sin. The worship service continued, but a little piece of everyone's soul died. Before The Accident, Todd initiated a "Good Morning Circle" every morning. This consisted of a ritual in which campers would stand in a circle around Todd holding a frisbee. Todd would then begin to convulse and scream, "good morning good morning GOOD MORNING GOOD MORNING!!!" and hurl the frisbee at a random victim who would then break down and scream in agony. The Accident During one of The Rock's training drills midway through the week, The Rock was forcing everyone to play football. He had single-handedly created a barrier of hay bales across the field to protect his children, the Troublesome Trio. Eyewitness details become unclear after the game starts, but most agree that The Rock intentionally threw the football near the barrier to show off his Herculine skills. Meanwhile, Todd scrambled klutzily towards the football, yelling "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" He obviously was craving attention, and he knew that everyone would worship him if he just caught the ball. As the football came into view, Todd's feet came out from under him, for he had tripped on a bale of hay. The masses of scorching children watched as Todd flipped across the hay barrier and let out a bloodcurdling scream of agony. Everyone rushed towards him and the game was halted. Blood was everywhere. Todd's arm was broken; witnesses report the bone sticking out of his flesh perpendicular to his arm. He was rushed to The Nurse, who would be hesitant to help if it weren't for everyone calling her a hero. One eyewitness reports: "It's scarred in my memory... the blood, the screaming... the smell of rotting flesh." Despite the horrific scene, The Rock resumed the football game as soon as Todd was wheeled off the field. Post-Accident Life In the days following the accident, campers claimed that you could still smell the blood and hear the screaming on the football field. Todd was never the same. For the rest of the week, he wore a cast. He became extremely grumpy and nasty, probably adopting the "if I'm injured then I want everyone else to be injured too" mentality. Before the accident he was the camp minister, but rumor has it that he lost his faith and became a militant atheist. After he left at the end of the week... he was never seen again. Accolades Category:Men Category:2012 Category:2012 Nominees Category:White Category:Nominees